warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Supahbadmarine
Archives Archive 1 /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ Greetings, I am a new user to this site. I had questions on whether an idea of mine was canon friendly or not. I noticed on my talk page that the welcoming massage listed you first, and so I decided to message you about this. The idea is that of a "faction" of warp entities accidentally created by Hereteks. The Hereteks used crystals upon their Dark Forgeworld, that were natural conduits for Warp Energy, to harness the power of trapped daemons. In the beginning of the testing stage, when the Daemon was trapped within the crystal it took upon sentience of it's own. These crystalline beings are of the warp in nature, but despise chaos and wish to create order. Feedback and constructive criticism is asked for and welcomed. Thank you. Eye of Anutk (talk) 00:08, February 27, 2014 (UTC) The idea for why they wish to impose Order upon everything is because before the Hereteks accidently created the first of these beings, they placed numerous "safeguards" to stop the daemon from doing as it desired and to keep it from causing chaos. These safeguards were too effective and caused these beings to turn against anything that created Chaos, namely sentient beings. So yes in a way, it is a counter against what created them. Eye of Anutk (talk) 00:35, February 27, 2014 (UTC) The crystals act as conduits for warp power, the daemon is just the power source. Eye of Anutk (talk) 01:45, February 27, 2014 (UTC) I thank your for your assistance and any future assistance you lend unto me. Hopefully your assistance won't be needed. Eye of Anutk (talk) 02:49, February 27, 2014 (UTC) These things are far from "good". If anything you could compare them to the C'tan in their methods. These beings, who I've taken to calling Jyalagoa, believe that the idea of order is being able to calm the Immaterium. Which to them can only be done by destroying the source of Chaos, sentient species. The Jyalagoa also aren't "well meaning but misguided" they fully realize what they plan to do will end in the death of countless, they simply don't care. Eye of Anutk (talk) 03:20, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey I saw that message about not being able to create rules on this site and I've got a slight problem with all that, I've seen a fair few other pages on this wiki dedicated to custom rules and none of them (or mine) really violate the canon or anything to much. Now I get why you don't really allow rule-making (some people like overpowered) but I would really appriciate it if you altered those rules a bit so they're a little less restrictive to users who's custom stuff doesn't break the canon to much. Cheers LordReaperLordReaper (talk) 07:37, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey I understand were your coming from and I'll remove the article if you want. I still don't really see why you admins can't get together and edit some stuff but i'm not going to fight you. Oi can you remove my block? 4 days and onward feels a little long for offhandedly saying total had his head up his ass.-T42 Sooo am I really going to have to ride out a two year long ban? 01:46, March 5, 2014 (UTC) In fact why is Total an admin anyway? He seems to have this bad history of banning people for no good reason and is basically a cancer on the wiki, why not demote him? I only say this because now his nasty habit of being a bit of a thug has really infirnged on the only internet community I'm apart of, and I really like to write here. Honsitally though if you guys reallly cant go over his head I guess I can write on Tranquility Lane for a while. Please get back to me on this.- T42 Hey Thanks for the help mate. Cheers LordReaperLordReaper (talk) 08:22, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey Supah, just saw the NCF attachment to my Invokers article. I can understand the reasoning behind it, even if I think it is a little extreme. I would just like to know the exact canon break I am making here, I understand the no Grey knights successors, even the Exorcists are only suspected and rumoured, but I would like the know the reasoning behind a no Exorcist successor. Would just like the feedback because I dont like the NCF placing a black blot on my page and would happily alter the content to be more canon friendly. Zeph gm (talk) 00:10, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Changes made Supah, can I have this unsightly blot erased from my baby? lol Zeph gm (talk) 10:51, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey once again i need some help, do you know of any Space Marine painters in which you can paint maximus or iron armour (or anything else crusade/ heresy era) If you do or if you know anyone who does know one please message back Cheers LordReaperLordReaper (talk) 02:42, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Supah your edits! 6,666! all is undone! the seal is broken! Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 20:53, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Did I not give my reasons? -- Solomus-BlackWing -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 18:58, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Gates of Fire You are such a spoiler! You mean I can't use the Gates of Fire even though there is absolytely NOTHING about them anywhere? (I've looked - did I miss something?) Look I NEED a chaos threat for Occident Prime - PLEASE!!!!!Kadjah Thoris (talk) 16:00, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Gates of Fire Okay, I've calmed down. Since there is NOTHING on the Gates of Fire nothing I've written is specific to them so if I just drop the name the connection is broken right? What do you think of 'Hellgates' as a nameKadjah Thoris (talk) 17:07, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, Crisis over - except for the revising. I've got to look on the bright side; now I can move Occident Prime closer to Earth to make the threat more important. Kadjah Thoris (talk) 17:41, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey sorry about the featured article thing, I didn't realise that it was voted on. I don't really know how to get rid of tags but I won't put it on anymore. LordReaper (talk) 01:02, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Cheers I didn't know the category did anything to be honest LordReaper (talk) 01:12, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey Supah I'm about to make an article that has a lot to do with the good ol' Empyran Pantheon, and IDK wether you are still reviewing it so plz let me know whether the Pantheon is NCF or not. 40kfan (talk) 19:00, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Temporary restoration Hey Supah, could you temporarily restore my Hanomian page, or is there another method of viewing it before the grand purge? I had forgotten to catalogue everything in it.Bladiumdragon (talk) 21:09, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Never mind. It's done. Eh, it happens. I'm converting everything and I need the Hanoma to be part of the new universe I'm building up.Bladiumdragon (talk) 14:27, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey I've been wondering for a while about the "Infobox" for the Space Marines and how some chapters use the shoulder piece of the armour which also shows their chapter badge. How do you do this? Thank you. How about the various chaos armour pictures? Thanks. Ivan the II (talk) 22:51, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Your comment on my chapter Thanks for your advice on my chapter. I am still working on it, and i think i may have worded it a bit wrong when a called in a "renegade chapter". They are not renegade, as in leaving the imperium, but i will explain that in future posts. As for the symbols next to the name, the english is what i will refer to them as, but the symbols are how it is said in the language of their homeworld (japanese). The symbols will not be obnoxious crap i put everywhere in my article, it will only appear on standards and such. Thanks for your help and critisism, i probably needed that. JUST-A-GOOSE (talk) 10:13, April 11, 2014 (UTC)GOOSEJUST-A-GOOSE (talk) 10:13, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Dude! Supa! I finally did it! Thunder of Heaven! I could use some feedback on it though, it's the first piece of fiction I have written, ever. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:15, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Regarding Dark Sisters --- I havent finnished writing it yet, and they join the Inquisition not long after they leave. Garro is never said to have died, so in all fairness he could have been. AmyTheStray (talk) 01:53, May 2, 2014 (UTC) They reformed their former branch, they are their own orginisation that is a part of the greater Inquisition. Hmm, are you ok with assuming major cannon charaters would just fiz out becasue no one says any diferent? AmyTheStray (talk) 02:30, May 2, 2014 (UTC) You do understand that we are writing fan fiction here. It doesn't matter if he is 'gone', in my version of it he is not. Fanon is a type of fan fiction. And wether of not it is either or both, my point still stands. I am not 'hijacking' anything, I am simply giving existing characters a few more lines. I'm not sayin that they are still alive and will cause some amazing galexy changing event. I have them do one more thing, continuing the Sisters of Silance, and then disapear again. As I don't see it fair that they just fade away. Ok?